natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
神代
|place=5/20 |challenges=4 |votesagainst=3 |days=35 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=6/21 |challenges2=7 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=35 }}神代, formerly known as Rize, is a contestant on Survivor: Macedonia. He came back in Survivor: Norway as a production member and again to play in Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Macedonia= Full interview can be found here. Name: Rize Tribe Designation: Why did you want to play this ORG? I really miss playing ORG's, I haven't played one in like 3 months and I'm starting to have declines, I found out about it through Natalie's ad and also just messaging her about it and it looked so fucking cool I had to apply. What is Survivor all about to you? Survivor doesn't really have a symbolic meaning to me, I just love the gameplay and the process of dwindling down your competition until there is one person left standing. The whole elimination part of it is what really fascinates me, so just the core of the game itself I guess is what it's about? Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? My favorite survivor player would have to be Parvati, I know that's the typical go to bad bitch answer but like holy shit you just don't see game like hers in modern day. She is so strategic and powerful it amazes me and if I could even emulate 1% of what her game was I'd feel solid. My favorite survivor season is either One world, Cagayan, or maybe, crackhead answer, even Edge of Extinction? All 3 of those seasons had promising casts and they are few of 38 seasons where I've actually enjoyed the late merge aspect of the game (which is arguably the most important) and I loved the finale ensemble a ton in all of those omg. How would you describe your overall gameplay in Survivor ORG’s? Omg.... Can I not sound like an egotistical shit when I say,,, good? Like I tend to do pretty good. I always make the merge,,, which I'm rly hoping that never changes cause I don't know what being a pre-merge feels like and I think I'd die if that happened to me oops. Umm, my gameplay is good I am really social and friendly and people like me so that's always a plus, I am ok at challenges, visual ones is where I excel so I pray 4 sum of dat. I'm bad at the "move-making" aspect cause like blindsides are so hard and I can never suggest one but I will definitely like, go along with one as cautiously and remorsefully as I can so I mean I'm not a useless stagnant I just really don't prefer to play that way omg. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Macedonia: 5th, 9th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: I am Rize Kamishiro, I enjoy smoking, drawing, playing league, being gay & dumb, you know the works. Pet peeves are stupid people, annoying people, horrible people, awful people. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? I would say my gameplay had some flaws for sure, I entered the season very angry, I hated my tribe & didn't find myself enjoying the game until the merge where I could finally give a middle finger to all of my prilepians, they were seriously such boring people so they made me OTTN when typically I am a happy fluffy bean so it's impressive they made my blood boil to the point I just wanted to see them suffer at the merge. At the merge all I did was flip back and forth because it was funny and Brad made it awesome, we both shat on basically everyone & did what we want and really couldn't get caught for it until final 5 when I got snip snipped. I think I could've won that season if I voted out brad for sure, and my apprehension came from a place of no confidence. So, I need to have confidence and I need to win this time. Ez pz. I will vote out Brad if I got too or any "incarnation" of somebody like Brad. No regerts. How do you plan on improving on your game? Stop being a pussy. Focus on that social game. Try and be positive. Why do you want to come back and play again? I want to play this org again bcuz I love Nat. And also it'd be my first all-stars season so i may as well do it in Nat's season <3. I guess winning my 2nd time around could be nice too. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? The Greek god that I am is Poseidon, I embody king of the ocean energy I'm sorry that's just a fact. I think I embody Poseidon because I love swimming, despite how much the ocean scaring me I feel like if I was Poseidon it obviously wouldn't. I just love the freeness of the water and how it feels like you are capable of anything (except breathing.) How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Flirting, sucking dick, boobs, whatever I gotta suck, winning competitions, being myself, trying my best, being friendly and my same lovable self and ultimately playing smarter this game and not destroying my jury management so I actually have a shot. Sorry my interview sucked I am really bad at this stuff, k love y'all. Survivor Macedonia Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History 神代 won immunity, however, no Tribal Council was conducted due to David L.'s evacuation. Trivia *His name is pronounced "ree-zay" *神代 is the second contestant to use special characters in his name, after David L., originally going by David��. **However, David reverted back to using David L., making 神代 now the only contestant to do so. *神代's and JT's eliminations marks a first in ''Natvivor'' history as it was the first time two players were eliminated from the game in a single day, without the use of a Double Tribal Council twist. *神代, alongside fellow ''The Elysian Fields'' castaways, Ashlee, Helix, and JT, are the first castaways to make it to the finale episode as an active competitor on two separate occasions. *神代 won the awards for Best Duo, alongside JT, and Best Parchment, for his parchment on Brittany. His tribe, Hyllus, would also win the award for Best Starting Tribe, in The Elysian Fields. *神代 placed in the top 3 of the Fan Favorite Poll in The Elysian Fields, placing second with 7 votes. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Macedonia Contestants Category:Macedonia Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Production Category:Prilep Tribe Category:Lavzajak Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:5th Place Category:6th Place Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields